Cue the Awkward Elevator Scene
by ruflylover
Summary: What happens when the power goes out trapping Teddy, Owen and Amelia in an elevator together? A continuation from the mid season finale of Grey's Anatomy 15x8 'Blowin' in the Wind'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just had to complete this scene the way I hope it happens. I simply can't wait until January.

Darkness suddenly surrounded them in the elevator. All three of their heartbeats almost audibly increased as silence fell eerily over the group.

"Okay, well that's not…ideal." Owen's voice came from the black.

"Shit," Teddy's voice overlapped.

Adrenaline kicked in and the three doctors gathered by the patient gurney, Amelia turning the flashlight on her phone and propping it between the patient's legs.

"Where were you taking this patient, Teddy?" Amelia spoke cautiously, fiddling with the pulse oximeter on the patient's finger.

"CT…I was taking him to CT? Assess internal damage from this…license plate…lodged in his chest. Shit." She was beginning to panic. This man wasn't going to survive if he wasn't operated on soon.

"Okay, okay…" Owen reasoned, "Well this hospital has generators, correct? We'll just monitor vitals until that those come on. We've got hours of this morphine drip so should be fine…"

Owen's voice was outwardly confident but the two women who knew him best could hear the waver. They nodded anyway.

"Good plan, good plan," Teddy replied, continuing to squeeze the ambo bag in the respiratory rhythm.

"And we can take turns with that," Owen whispered, moving Teddy's hands aside to take over. "Some of us have more energy to conserve than others…"

There was an edge to his voice and it felt like a dagger to Teddy's heart.

"Okay, so we're doing this now then?" She was defensive, but determined to remain strong. If she needed to do this on her own, damn it, she would.

There was a moment of silence and Owen was relieved that it was too dim for Teddy to see the pained look on his face.

"Seriously, what is going on you guys? I know we're physically in the dark right now, but I really feel _in the dark_ on this one…"

Teddy and Owen found each other's eyes, neither knowing quite how to respond.

"Okay…" Amelia tried again, "we've got a moment here to ourselves so I think one of you should start talking…Owen, I just told you something kind of life changing…kind of hoping for a response on that one" –

"Teddy's pregnant," Owen interrupted.

"What…?" Amelia heard words coming from her mouth but wasn't sure how they had found their way there. Her brain was suddenly foggy.

"Owen is the father…" Teddy offered weakly, wringing her hands together.

"Yeah. I gathered that," Amelia quipped sharply.

Owen cleared his throat, his jaw tightening, "I'm sorry," he offered, not quite sure which woman exactly he was apologizing to.

"Ha, _Sorry_ …?" Teddy found herself saying, finding it impossible to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Amelia backed herself against the elevator wall, suddenly not quite able to hold up her own body weight. "Okay…" she said, thinking aloud, "so Teddy is pregnant. I want to foster Betty…and then there's Leo. So…what's next?"

Both women turned towards Owen. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen, this is a lot to process, okay? In the span of an hour, I went from _just_ Owen Hunt to Owen Hunt, possibly Father of Three…understand how that's a lot for one guy to consider?" His voice was pleading, exhausted.

Both women nodded, both attempting to understand and empathize with the situation and with the man that they loved.

"Listen," Teddy spoke up, "I want you two to know that I don't expect _anything._ Really. That's honestly why it took me so long to tell you, Owen. I see you're happy with Amelia…with Betty and Leo. I _see_ that, I'm not blind…I'm pregnant, yes. But that doesn't have to mean anything for you. For the two of you. I'm not asking for you to be a part of it. I mean, I'm not going to pretend that it wouldn't kill me, but you" –

"Okay, let me stop you right there, Teddy," Owen interrupted, "I'm _going_ to be a part of this baby's life, that's not even a question."

Teddy let out a breath she didn't know I was holding; " _Okay_ …" she bit out, her voice tight with emotion.

Owen took Amelia's hand in the dim light, wanting to reassure her. "It's just going to take me a second to figure out how this is all going to work…"

"Right…" Teddy said, her voice detached. She was trying not to let her heart explode into a million pieces; she was just hanging on by a single thread. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, she should be overjoyed Owen wanted to be a part of the baby's life…but she couldn't help but feel devastated that he didn't want to be a part of her life as well…

And then Owen grabbed her hand too, giving her just the smallest amount of hope. The hope she needed.

He squeezed her hand, "We just have to figure out how this is going to work for all of us."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for the reviews! January is soooo far away. I might die in the interim …

Within minutes, the lights turned on.

Teddy carted the patient off to CT. Amelia and Owen parted ways after a long embrace in the hallway and Owen retreated to a nearby supply closet.

He needed to be alone for a moment. He needed a second to think…to breathe. None of this seemed real; in just one hour he'd gone from _just_ Owen Hunt to _Owen Hunt, Father of Three._

A Father… _a Father_ …something he'd waited his whole life to be called. And none of it seemed real…

Without even realizing what he was doing, his phone was suddenly in his hand and he was dialing a number he knew by heart even though it would have just easier to find the contact in his Favorites.

Megan. He needed to call his sister. She would tell him what to do, she would tell him how to act. She would make this real.

She answered on the second ring: "Hey, what's going on?"

"Megan," he clipped, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Hey, Owen, what's going on?" She repeated, her voice changed octaves, picking up on the fear in her brother's tone.

 _It was now or never._ "I'm going to be a father…Megan," he managed, sliding down the wall and cradling the phone to his ear. He waited for her response; he could hear her inhale sharply on the other end.

"Amelia is pregnant? Owen, oh my god, congrats!"

He sighed, "Nope…" _Could he get the other words out? He wasn't sure…_ "Not Amelia…"

"Owen…" There was a smile in her voice; he could tell she was trying to hide. "Who'd you knock up? Mom's going to freak!"

"Shit, Megan. _Shit_." _He couldn't get her name to come from his lips_.

"Oh my god, Owen. Spit it out. You're killing me here!"

 _Now. Or never._

"Teddy! I knocked up Teddy…"

There was silence on the other end for a moment and Owen pressed the phone even closer against his ear, if that was even possible.

Suddenly Megan let out a girlish yelp, _a whoop? Maybe a shriek?_ Owen didn't know quite how to describe the noise; all he knew was this it just about burst his eardrum.

"OWEN HUNT! Teddy? As in Theodora Altman? _Our_ Teddy? _Your Teddy_?...You slept with Teddy?"

"Uhh…yes…generally that's how it works… and yes… _my_ Teddy…" the corners of his mouth turned up without his permission. _It was becoming real._

"Owen, oh my god…I don't even know what to say…" He could hear her grinning from ear to ear.

"Neither do I…But Megan, more importantly, I don't know what to _do_ …"

"What do you mean!" her voice increased in pitch, he could tell she had started to pace, "What do you mean _what do you do_? _Owen_ ," she whisper-yelled.

 _Here it comes_ , he braced himself. The pep talk he had called for.

" _Your person_ is having your _baby_! A little creature is going to call you dad and call Teddy _mom_. What you do is you get your ass next to her and you be there for them. Are you kidding me? _What do you do?_ Jeez, Owen…you show up for them is what you do, Owen Hunt, or I swear to god I'll come up there myself!"

There was a moment of silence where he debated even saying it, but then he was saying it – "Do you mean that?"  
"Oh Owen, not this again!"

"But you said it, not me. And I think I really need you Megan. I'm kind of freaking out over here if you can't tell. My ex wife wants to foster a kid who has a kid and my best friend is telling me she's having my baby and I'm – I'm kind of _freaking out here_!"

Owen started to breathe heavily and Megan could tell one of her brother's panic attacks from miles away.

"Okay, breathe, Owen…are you sitting? Put your head between your legs and just _breathe_ , okay?"

He did as he was told. _Inhale, exhale, hold, repeat_. Just like Teddy taught him.

"Okay, let's talk this through…Teddy's pregnant? Okay…we can work with that. _You_ can work with that…that's something _you_ _want_ , okay? It's a good thing. It's a great thing. No, it's a miracle actually!"

He could hear the tears in her voice and it made his throat get tight with emotion. _This was real._

"It is a miracle...isn't it?" He was smiling now, his breathing even and deep.

Megan laughed, "Oh god, it is. How is she, Owen? I mean, how's the pregnancy going? Is she doing okay? I mean, she isn't exactly child bearing age…"

Owen's heart nearly stopped beating then as the smile fell from his face, "Shit…Megan, I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Teddy's been here a month and she only just told me…" He knew that wouldn't be an acceptable answer to his sister but he truly had no other explanation.

"Okay…so?!" she yelled into his ear, "You're telling me that the first thing out of your mouth wasn't _how are you, Teddy? How's our baby doing_?"

"Uhh…" Owen put his head between his legs again.

Megan was incredulous, " _Jeez Owen_ …maybe I _should_ come up there… _wait,_ what _was_ the first thing out of your mouth?..."

"Well…"

"Owen Hunt, please tell me you did not make her feel guilty about this…"

Owen took a deep breath.  
"Okay, I did _, at first_ …but I fixed it, I swear! I made sure to let her know I'd be a part of this baby's life…I swear, Megan."

"Okay," she stated slowly, so that he might understand, "Owen…it's not " _this baby"_ , it's _your_ baby. Yours and Teddy's. The love of your life is having your baby… you do get that right? Your best friend…Please, _dear god_ , tell me that you told her that you'd be there for her too…"

"I…"

He was at a loss for words.

"Just stay where you are. I'll be there by midnight."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! I was refreshing the site hoping for a Towen update or new fanfic but I thought I'd just better make my own holiday fluffy magic. This update doesn't take place during Christmas, but the fluffiness of it, gives me joy any way! Hope you enjoy.

Megan Hunt caught the last flight to Seattle, her plane touching down at quarter past eleven. She had only filled her backpack with one extra pair of clothes. She planned to find her brother, see Teddy, and then hopefully talk some sense into the couple. A quick trip. One night at most.

She reviewed her speech one more time as she made her way through SeaTac. Teddy and Owen were going to be parents; _she was going to be an aunt_. Her brother had been talking about babies and children and a family for as long as she could remember and it was all finally happening. A little late in life…but better late than never.

Megan ordered an Uber and headed straight for Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She had told Owen to stay put…hopefully he had listened.

Walking through the white hallways of the hospital brought back some memories she had tried her best to forget. She pushed those down deep and trudged on. She had her people to find. She headed to the Attending Lounge first; she figured that would be her best bet. The hospital was quiet but she knew her brother and she knew Teddy and she knew they would _both_ still be working. They both had similar coping mechanisms when it came to having a lot on their minds – they simply dove headfirst into saving lives – what they both did best.

As she rounded the last corner, she heard a familiar voice yell out to her from behind her. "Megan Hunt? What the hell are you doing here?"

She swiveled around, a huge grin on her face, just as her favorite blonde enveloped her a big hug, "Is everything okay?" Teddy asked worriedly as she pulled apart from Megan, her gaze going towards Megan's abdomen. She was concerned about Megan's abdominal wall transplant, _how ironic_.

Megan couldn't help it – she laughed out loud, "Teddy, my stomach is _just fine_. I'm here because of what's up with _yours_!" Megan put both her hands against Teddy's mid section. Teddy blushed and chuckled, "Oh." She recovered quickly, "Right, _that_ …Owen told you already?" Megan nodded, trying to hold back tears.

Teddy smoothed down her scrub top and pivoted her hips forward so that Megan could see the small contour of her stomach, "It's crazy, right?"

"Crazy is one word for it. I was thinking more of – straight up _miracle_!"

Teddy bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes as well. "You're the first one who's seemed the least bit excited about it…including myself…"

Megan frowned, "You're not excited, Teddy?" She crossed her arms, her brows knit in concern.

"I wish I could be, Meg. I'm just worried, is all. I mean, so many things could go wrong – she could be born premature, I could have a stillbirth, I could miscarry, placenta previa, abruption, chromosomal defects – I mean did you know that the risk of this baby having down syndrome is 1 in 100 because I'm over 40?"

"Well, have you had your first trimester screen?" Megan asked, leading a shaking Teddy to a nearby bench. The two sat down as Teddy tried to regain control of her breathing.

"Yeah, of course…I mean, I've been doing everything by the book, I swear. Everything is going well so far…well, expect for"-

Megan perked up. "Except for what?"

"Well, when I first arrived from Germany, I had a small, little – _tiny_ DVT. But a couple injections of heparin fixed me right up, no problem…"

Megan's face was stone cold. "Does Owen know that happened?"

"Well, no"-

"Teddy!"  
"I know, I know. But Megan, you should see how happy he is with Amelia and Leo, I couldn't ruin that for him."

"But you don't have a choice, Theodora. You're growing Owen's baby now and trust me… _that is_ a miracle. And wait – did you say _she_?"

"What?"

"Earlier…when you were talking about what could go wrong…did you refer to the baby as she?" Megan couldn't help but smile.

Teddy bit her lip again, her tongue sliding briefly over to wet them. "I-I I don't know that for sure…I just…"

"You just have a feeling," Megan confirmed, grinning.

"I just have a feeling…" Teddy smiled.

Megan took Teddy's hands in her own, "Let me see that baby bump again!"

Teddy laughed and tugged her scrub top up just a bit for Megan to see.

"You're still so little!" Megan cooed, smoothing her palms over the slight curve. They both giggled and reveled in the normalcy of sisters bonding over a new family member.

Suddenly Teddy stilled and tugged down her top. Megan followed her gaze towards a figure standing in the doorway a few feet away from them.

"Owen!" Megan stood up, took the few strides toward a frozen Owen, and threw her arms around her brother. Owen said nothing, but hugged Megan in return, his eyes glued on Teddy, who was bright red and trying her best to avoid eye contact.

Megan pulled apart from him and put both her palms on each side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You're here," Owen whispered.

"I'm here. And we have quite a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

" _Owen Hunt."_

A stern, raspy, very familiar voice echoed in his ears, "You don't drag her along, do you hear me? If you want her, if you truly want a family with her...do that. But if you have even a fraction - _and I mean a fraction_ \- of a doubt, do not drag her along. It will kill her this time. Things change when you carry a life inside you."

Owen frowned...It was part his life too. Did no one see that? It seemed that both his sister and mother were on Teddy's side.

 _Women_ …

He was starting to think it might have been a mistake to reach out to Megan. She'd told his mother before he had even a chance. Evelyn had been waiting on his front porch when they'd arrived back at his house. It was way past midnight. He was exhausted.

" _I know, mom."_

She was standing from the table now. Megan slouched on the corner of the couch she'd been parked in since they'd all arrived at Owen's house, shook her head and clucked. The women exchanged a knowing glance.

Owen turned abruptly towards his sister, "What?"

"Oh do you?" Evelyn laughed.

"He thinks he knows!" Megan added in delight.

"Listen. I'm not the bad guy here, you guys. Teddy told me NO - in fact, she's still telling me _no_. She's the one who rejected me all those months ago..."

Megan shook her head forcefully again, "No, no. Owen, you're conveniently leaving out the part where you slept with Amelia not 24 hours before and _she's_ the one who told you to go after Teddy. You jumped from you ex-wife's bed into your best friend's bed without so much as regard to either woman! You don't see how wrong that is? Teddy called me daily for weeks after that night and half the time it was just me listening to her sob on the other end for hours. She's been in love with you for thirteen years, Owen. You are _breaking_ this woman.

"Jesus, Megan-"

Megan waved her hand in the air, communicating she wasn't finished, "And I know this seems awfully unfair to you, and that no one is on your side. But you've got to try to see it from her point of view: she's pregnant - for the first time - and she's alone. Alone, Owen. That's scary! And to make it worse, she comes here to tell you you're going to be a father, only to discover you've already become one in the span of three months. Talk about feeling rejected…"

There was a beat of silence that settled between the three of them. Owen looked down, fiddled with his fingers.

"Owen, this could be what you've always wanted," his mother was saying now, her voice much softer than Megan's, "...You know everything about Theodora. You share a history together. You've been through the same hardships, the same triumphs. She knows you too, she accepts and loves you and she's giving you the greatest gift. Will you regret it looking back if you can't say to your child that you were there for every moment of his or her growth? Are you going to wonder what it's like to wake up in the morning and have the first thing you see be evidence of the life you created? You care about her, no?"  
Owen didn't hesitate, "I love her. She's my best friend, mom. Teddy's my person."  
"So what are you waiting for?"

He slumped.

"It's just not that easy…I'm in love with Amelia, too. I can't just magically make my feelings for her go away. I didn't realize one night of...honestly, _a fantasy_...would change my life like this, okay?"

Evelyn was shaking her head this time, a sad smile on her face. "No, not okay, Owen."

Owen frowned. He couldn't catch a break.

His mother continued, coming to cup his cheeks in her two hands, "You have to take responsibility for your actions, for once. You are a smart man, a doctor, for goodness sakes. And I know for a fact I taught both you and your sister the Birds and the Bees. Even unprotected sex in another country can make a baby, young man!"  
"MOM!"

Owen's cheeks were on fire. His sister was doubled over, laughing.

"I could not have predicted I would have to be doing this talk again with you at over forty years old, Owen!"  
"You don't, you don't," said quickly. " _You don't,_ " he added for good measure. His face was a darker red than his hair. Owen joined his sister on the couch, collapsing into the deep cushions. He lowered his face into his hands that were resting on his knees, "I don't know what to do…" he mumbled through choked tears. Megan eyed her mother and rested a hand on her brother's back.

"We'll help you...figure it out, Owen. It's a messy scenario, but it's about to be such a happy chapter for you regardless of what happens next. You are having a baby, big brother. A freakin' baby! I'm going to be an aunt!" Megan was crying now. So was Evelyn. They all were. "You've dreamed about this for so long, Owen…" Evelyn added, joining her children on the couch.

"And mom and I were talking earlier, and I know you may not agree right now...but Teddy Altman is the best woman you could possibly have as the mother to your baby."

Owen looked up, his eyes shining with tears, and nodded. "She is. I do agree with that."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long break in writing this fic. I started getting so annoyed at Greys and how they were writing Owen. It absolutely guts me knowing that he wasn't there for Teddy for hardly a moment of her pregnancy. Like what is that about?! He is being SUCH an ass. I can't. Any way, I'm going to continue this fic with how I WISH it would have gone.

Enjoy! Let me know what you think…

Teddy woke to the familiar monotonous tune of her morning alarm, feeling more exhausted than she thought humanly possible. Using her palms, she had to physically peel her eyes open. She looked around the empty hotel room and sighed. Another night spent by herself. Well, of course she wasn't truly alone. She never would be again. Teddy touched her hand to the slight curve of her abdomen.

"Making mommy feel sick again this morning, are we?" she sighed, waves of nausea washing over her like the sea. She rolled over, curling inward, attempting to wait the few moments needed for it to pass. She took a few cleansing breaths but was suddenly interrupted by a quiet but firm knock on her door.

"Just a minute!" she called from her fetal position.

More knocking.

Teddy sighed in frustration, rolling herself off the bed, she wobbled her way over to the door. Room service would just have to cope with seeing a zonked out pregnant woman in just a Army T-shirt. If it was her regular guy Gary, he'd appreciate it. They had grown to have a jokingly flirtatious banter with each other.

"Is that you, Gary?" Teddy called through the door, taking a look through the peephole. Nope, not Gary….

Owen...it was Owen. _Shit._

Teddy wrapped her arms around herself and opened the door just enough to poke her head through the gap.

Owen stood with his hands on his hips, a smug smile on his slightly sunken face, "who's Gary?"

Teddy pursed her lips, "What are you doing here? It's like six in the morning, Owen."

"I know…" he shuffled his feet a little, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Can I come in? I need to talk with you."

Teddy sighed, another wave of nausea hitting her. This one, a bit more intense.

Owen watched as she simultaneously opened the door a sliver wider, covered her hand over her mouth, and rushed away from from him and out of sight.

He jumped into action, pushing the door the rest of the way, shutting it quickly behind him, and following Teddy into the small hotel room, "Teddy! You okay?!"

It wasn't hard to find where she'd went, he followed the sound of her retching into the bathroom. He rushed to where she was kneeling over the toilet and gathered her hair back from her face. Teddy gagged a few more times, nothing else coming up, and then collapsed back against the side of the bathtub, heaving from exhaustion. He waited for her to catch her breath.

"I'm glad you could be here for that," Teddy laughed sarcastically. Owen smiled lightly and handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Has that been happening every morning?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"Morning...night…afternoon, your baby does not make it easy on me," she sighed, her head lolling back on the edge of the tub. Owen couldn't help but smile at her word choice. _Your baby._ She did look kind of miserable, though. He tried to hide his smile between his lips.

"I'm sorry, Teddy…"  
"Well don't be-"

Owen placed a hand on her bare thigh and squeezed gently to interrupt. He wanted to explain himself further. He felt like she needed an explanation.

"I'm sorry that you had to do the first part of this on your own. But why I came here this morning is because I wanted to tell you that you are not, under any circumstances, going through the rest of this alone. I want to be there for you in any way that you'll let me, okay?"

"Owen…" Teddy started, fighting the urge to move his hand further up her leg, fighting the urge to swing her leg over his lap to straddle him...She couldn't help that she wanted him. She hated that she wanted him when he...

"What about Amelia?" She said instead, purposefully killing the mood.

"I've been thinking about that all night...how I would answer if you asked. And the truth is that I don't have a good answer. I want to do the right thing here. But the right thing for you is different than the right thing for Amelia. I love you both-"

"And that's a problem for me, Owen. I came here wanting to be okay if you didn't want to be with me. Actually, I preferred that because I knew I would still be your second choice. I know that I'm the one who told you to leave in Germany...so I wanted to stick to my guns, I wanted to be okay without you. But the fact of the matter is...I'm not. I'm not okay without you. I'm not okay seeing you with Amelia, and I'm not okay being pregnant with your child while you love another woman…"

"Teddy…" Owen started.

"But I want you to be in our child's life, so I'm going to suck it up deal. I'm not going to pretend that is easy, though. When I see you, Owen, my heart swells and I swear this baby does a freakin' somersault," Teddy continued causing Owen to laugh. She chuckled reluctantly as well, turning to face him. Her eyes communicated to him: _it will all be okay._ He wanted to believe her. A baby changes everything between two people, he knew that already with Leo and Amelia. He and Betty were what drew them back together. But this was about Teddy now. His best friend. This was about Teddy becoming a mother. How could he support her?

"Can I feel...the baby…?" Owen asked hesitantly. Teddy took a deep breath and nodded. She shyly pulled up her t-shirt, revealing more of herself than she felt comfortable with. Owen tried not to look too long at her long legs and lacy underwear and met her eyes instead. Teddy's hands were shaking, but she brought Owen's into her own and then placed them at both sides of the swell. His two palms covered her entire abdomen and she took a quivering breath, the warmth of them radiating to parts of her she wished they wouldn't.

"You're so little still," he smiled, but then it faded quickly, "are you eating enough?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Owen. I'm eating enough," she smiled. It felt good to have him care.

"Can you still put away a whole pizza?" Owen chucked, his eyes lighting up as he turned to her.

Teddy grinned, "Maybe…"

"Can I bring you over a pie tonight so I can see if you've still got it?" Owen asked.  
Teddy frowned, "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

Owen crossed his arms, contemplating her answer for a moment. "Teddy," he said, reaching for her hands, "I just want to spend time with you. I want to support you. I want to go through this journey together. It very well may be the journey of our lifetime... It's not going to come like this again. I don't want to miss a moment of this…" Owen said, the last sentence surprising even himself.

Teddy's eyes widened and filled with tears, "Okay, Owen...but what about Amelia? What will she think of that?"

Owen, again, considered his answer for a moment.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, does it? I need to be here."


	6. Chapter 6

OWEN:

"But why can't she just come over here? Why do you have to go over there, Owen? I don't understand. She knows you have Leo and...me...she'd understand if you invited her over here, instead," Amelia was saying. Well, more like droning. Owen understood her concern and it wasn't entirely unwarranted but he just couldn't sacrifice spending time with Teddy during this phase and he didn't know exactly how to explain that to Amelia. He didn't want to push her away but he also didn't want Teddy to feel unsupported, either. He had promised her pizza tonight and had planned on going over to her hotel again after his shift. But he hadn't figured in the fact of running the idea past Amelia. He needed her to watch Leo. He knew Teddy would come over to his place if he asked, but honestly a part of him just wanted to be alone with her. For it to be as minimally awkward between them as possible - and that could only be done if they were on her turf away from his other obligations.

"Amelia, she wouldn't really be comfortable with being over here, come on," he huffed. His tone of voice was less than ideal but he couldn't stop himself from being and sounding irritated.  
Apparently, neither could she. She reached for Leo and swung him on her hip.

"You know what? I'm not comfortable with you being over _there_ alone, how about that…" she said. Her voice was light because of the baby, but Owen could see the frustration radiating off of her. He couldn't blame her.

"So you're saying I can't go?" Owen deadpanned.

Amelia rolled her eyes and shifted Leo onto her other hip as he began to fuss. "You're a grown man, Owen. I'm not telling you that you _can't_ anything. I'm simply explaining to you how it makes me feel. And it makes me feel...uncomfortable...to say the least."

Owen crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to soften his face, "Okay. And why is that? You don't trust me? You don't trust that I choose you?"

"No," she said without missing a beat, "No, I don't trust you with her. She's Teddy. You've had a connection with her that has stood the test of time, Owen," she continued, sounding almost defeated.

Owen let her explain, remaining silent but defensive. His brow furrowed.

"It's one thing to have a best friend, it's another thing _entirely_ to have someone in your life who you flew across the world to be with, confessed your love to, had sex with, and got pregnant. That's not a best friend, Owen. At the very least she's a messy, complicated lover...More likely," she hesitated briefly, "she's your goddamn soul mate," she admitted, her voice cracking slightly. Tears gathered in her eyes as she bounced a nearly sleeping Leo on her hip. Owen opened his mouth to reply but couldn't make the words come, not the right ones any way. He looked helplessly from her to Leo. Amelia shook her head, that was all she needed as a response.  
"Just go," she muttered, turning towards the kitchen.

"Amelia, wait -"

"Go, Owen. I've got Leo tonight."

TEDDY:

It was nearing an hour past the time that Owen had said he'd bring pizza over and she still hadn't heard from him. She didn't want to appear desperate but she was getting really freaking hungry. She had accomplished a lot today. Early this morning, she had begged Karev for a job and it looked like she was going to have to work under Maggie, who, as Amelia's supposed sister, was not the biggest fan of her. Normally, she would try to win her over, but she was just too exhausted lately. The second trimester was already zapping away all her energy. She thought the first trimester was supposed to be the worst in that regard, but so far that hadn't been the case. She was just about four months pregnant and she wasn't sure how she was going to survive the next five months. The baby was supposedly the size of an avocado, but unless she had just eaten, you wouldn't know it looking at her. It was kind of annoying having all the symptoms of pregnancy but no belly to show for it. At least if it were obvious she was pregnant, people would understand why she had to stop and take a rest at the top of stairs or take frequent trips to the bathroom all day or why she was having trouble concentrating during rounds. More than anything, though, it was just hard to go through it all alone.

Just as she was about to give up on Owen and the pizza and order room service instead, a quiet, rapid knock came from her door. Her heart immediately sped up and she jumped up from her seated position on her couch. She took a moment to recover before making her way slowly to the door. Trivially, he wanted for him to have to wait just a moment for her. At the door, she paused and took a deep breath before opening it.  
"Hi," Owen said a moment after he took in the sight of her. He made intense eye contact with her that sent chills down her spine and heat straight to her core.

Teddy eyed the fragrant boxes that Owen was carrying instead.

Owen smiled apologetically, "You're glowing," he offered.

"I'm starving," she glared. But she couldn't hold her irritation for long. She melted under his gaze.

"I'm really sorry, Teddy," he said clearly.  
She nodded and folded her arms across her chest, "Tell your child that," she said, sticking her swell out slightly.

Owen grinned and held his free hand out, "Daddy is sorry he kept you two hungry and waiting," he said to her stomach.

Teddy laughed, "Oh jeez, you're forgiven. Come on in!"

She opened the door wide and Owen stepped through, placing the pizza boxes on the table and opening them right away, "One whole Hawaiian for my Pizza Queen and one plain cheese for this boring fool," he laughed.

"Perfect!" Teddy cheered, grabbing a slice from the box, taking a seat, and devouring it in a matter of moments.

Owen just watched her, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Hey," Teddy said between bites, "aren't you going to join me?"

Owen laughed and took a seat next to her. "Don't make me look like a fat cow," she added, becoming slightly embarrassed.

Owen grinned and grabbed a slice of cheese, "Teddy, you could not look like a fat cow if you tried."

Teddy smirked, "Oh just you wait until you see how much bigger I look after I finish this pizza. And then don't get me started on what I'll look like in another 4 months from now…"

Owen smiled, internally giddy thinking about seeing Teddy each day as she grew bigger and bigger with his child.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm starting to fall in love with my own version of how this should have gone...

Please let me know your thoughts with a quick review.

They were lying on the carpet now, side by side in front of the floor to ceiling window, the bright Seattle skyline illuminating in the distance. Owen hadn't removed his hand from Teddy's stomach for the last hour. She had been right, after the pizza it was now overly apparent that she was carrying his child, her abdomen suddenly quite soft and rounded. It had made him more dizzy with excitement than he'd imagined. Teddy was now laughing uncontrollably because Owen had just insisted he had felt the baby kick.

"You most certainly did not, Owen. I'm only 16 weeks, that's impossible," she grinned, turning her head to face him.

"It's not impossible," he insisted, an odd mixture of seriousness and wonder crossing his brow, "because I felt her."

Teddy's smile slipped from her lips and she pulled them in to chew uncomfortably. " _Her_...you think so?" she asked innocently, genuinely intrigued because she had been been thinking the same thing all along. She had chalked it up to a mother's intuition but he thought their baby was a girl too? She wondered why. Part of her thought maybe it was because Leo was a boy...so he had his boy. Would he only want a girl? Would he favor Leo as his first if the baby she carried was also a boy? She tried to push that insecurity to the side. _You're being ridiculous. People had two children all the time, more even, and they didn't favor one over the other...did they?_

"Oh," he responded lightly, as if he hadn't realized he'd been speaking this whole time. As if he hadn't realized he'd been touching her body this whole time. As if he hadn't realized he'd had her heart clenched within the palm of his hand. This. Whole. Time. "I didn't even realize I'd said _her_ ," he admitted simply.

Teddy's eyes filled with tears and she turned her head towards the window, pulling her legs up so that her feet rested firmly on the ground, she was feeling light headed. Her emotions these days were entirely out of her control. Her body acting without permission from her brain. Both her hands landed on top of Owen's one hand, which she now realized felt like was searing heat through her undershirt. Curse these hormones, she always felt on the brink of crying hysterically.

"I just can't believe this is real," Owen whispered. His voice was hot in her ear. She breathed deeply to try to calm herself, but the smell she inhaled - his scent - only drove her more crazy. Every sensation was heightened. Things that were warm, burned her. She could nearly taste the sandalwood cologne he was wearing. She hated herself for being so weak when it came to him. _Focus, Teddy_ , she chanted.

"I know," Teddy said finally, her words pinched tight in her throat, "I didn't think I'd be a mother in this life...it's so late for me," she admitted. Something she hadn't yet said out loud. She hadn't really even let herself feel pregnant up until this moment, really. Throughout the first trimester, she'd been holding her breath, thinking for sure she would miscarry. These last few weeks she'd been preoccupied with how to tell Owen. Not a moment had passed since she'd found out where she had let herself actually _feel_ and _accept_ the changes that she was going through.

"What else, Teddy?" Owen asked earnestly, drawing her away from her thoughts. His hand had begun to move in circles across her stomach, the fabric of her shirt was riding up, "tell me everything," he murmured. More circles. His fingers began to drum against her skin. Goosebumps appeared as they passed over again and again.

Teddy turned to face him again, her cheeks growing hot with with embarrassment, or was it lust?

"Like what?" she tried hard not to sound as breathless as she felt.

"How did you find out? How did you feel when you did? Were you scared? I want to know everything I missed..."

A momentary look of hurt crossed his face and Teddy felt guilty. Had she taken away something that was rightfully his? _No, no...that can't be right_.

"And I know I'm at fault for having missed it, Teddy. I'm not blaming you," he added, as if reading her mind. Teddy considered this a moment and then decided to speak. She'd tell him all that she could manage.

"After you left Germany, I was not myself...I kept replaying what had happened over and over again in my mind," Teddy started. She propped herself up on her elbows, turned to face Owen and steadied herself before continuing. "I was not sleeping well for weeks, pretty fatigued, emotionally drained...all things that about a month or two after you left could be explained away by a broken heart…"  
Owen inhaled audibly, pain in his eyes. Teddy did not look away, she held strong and continued. "But then…" she hesitated, "please stop me if this gets to be too much…"

"It could never be too much," Owen said quickly.

Teddy was encouraged. "So then I was in the shower, and as I washed myself, I noticed my breasts were significantly swollen and it felt like...I don't know...razor blades slicing against them," Teddy admitted sheepishly, laughing a little at her own confession. "And I immediately knew. I didn't even need to take a test. It was crazy, I just had this very sure feeling, more sure than I have ever been about anything in my entire life. I just knew for a fact that I was pregnant. And it was odd, Owen, because you asked if I was scared? I wasn't, not right away any way. My immediate reaction was joy. Pure joy. How could anything more perfect ever exist? A baby, part yours and part mine..."

Owen smiled and reached for Teddy's hand. Teddy accepted and squeezed it gently.

"But then, shortly after, reality hit and I realized you may not feel the same way after...what happened. And so, selfishly, I ignored my intuitions for another few weeks. Pretending everything was normal. I didn't even go to the doctor to confirm until nine weeks, even though I think I knew at least three weeks before that…" Teddy paused and collapsed back onto her back, "God, I didn't think I would tell you that part," she said.

"I'm happy you told me all of that, Teddy," Owen replied, his voice low, "I need you to know how happy this makes me," he said caressing her more intently now. As he did, she felt a ripple, like an almost imperceptible wave travel inside of her.

"See," he said simply, "I felt that!" His face looked like a schoolboy who'd just learned how to add two numbers together for the first time.

"You did?" she asked. It seemed impossible, but she let them have the moment.

She let him turn his body to face her, she felt hers do the same. She let him rest his fingers at her hip bone, she let his other hand move a strand of hair from her face. She let him roll himself gently over the top of her, hovering just above so that their bodies were just an inch from touching. She let herself shudder, her chest heaving with desire. She let herself feel his body change against her, growing hard, but also soft with lust. She let his torso melt against hers...

She let his phone ring against her thigh. She let herself nod, when he asked permission to answer it.

She let him move away from her. Again.

She let him leave. Leo needed him...So said Amelia. She let him move towards the door.

She let herself agree to meet him in the morning for breakfast at his place. _The morning_. She wanted him to stay the night…

She let herself dissolve into a fit of gut wrenching, earth shattering tears when he shut the door behind him.

She did not let herself sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wildly inappropriate, Owen..._

It was the last sentence (if you could call it a sentence) Amelia had uttered under her breath before she'd drifted off to sleep next to a quite peeved (putting it mildly) Owen Hunt. "Wildly inappropriate?" He'd asked in return. But it had been minutes after the statement had already been made and Amelia had already been sound asleep by then. Needless to say, she didn't answer.

Was it wildly inappropriate to invite his best-friend-past-lover-nearly-baby-momma over for breakfast at his house where his ex-wife-current-partner-semi-baby-momma would also be?

Yeah...perhaps it was. He had known that the minute he'd suggested it to Teddy. But he didn't want her to feel like he was leaving her (again). He very selfishly wanted Teddy around him...he wanted to be near her...and in order for her to be around him, and for him to simultaneously be a father to Leo...Teddy would need to be at his house at some point...

And really, at the end of the day, did he have a choice? If he wanted this to work (and he did...want this to work), Amelia and Teddy and Leo and unborn baby and well, himself, would have to be in the same room. Coexisting. Getting along. Parenting...together?

 _Oh jesus...how was this going to work?_

Owen didn't sleep. His mind reeling with questions throughout the night. He got up when Leo cried, letting Amelia nuzzle back under the covers. He rejoined her and continued to toss and turn. Finally, the moment he shut his eyes and drifted off, he heard something coming from the front entry - a knock maybe? No - too quiet, and too early (still dark) for Teddy.

Amelia groaned and turned away from him, "Good god, Owen, how early did you tell her to come?"

OK. _Teddy_...maybe.

"So you heard that too?"

He could practically hear her eyes roll. "Yes I heard that. Someone's at the door. Assuming it's your S.M…" she said into her pillow.

Owen flung the covers off himself in frustration, "My what?"

" _Ess, Emm,"_ Amelia repeated loudly, with dramatic enunciation. "SM! Soul mate," she laughed bitterly.

"Ahh," Owen scoffed, matching her mood, "Clever, Amelia," he added as he yanked on some pajama pants and an Army T-shirt.

"I do what I can," Owen heard Amelia mutter sarcastically as he exited the bedroom and made his way to the front door. He jogged down the hallway, perking up in anticipation.

Another partial knock came just as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry," Teddy said as soon as her face came into view, her hand still up in a fist, "I know you said breakfast... but I have early morning rounds - Have to make a good impression on Pierce, right? And I know the sun's barely risen and honestly, I shouldn't even be here but...I couldn't sleep and I didn't want you to feel like I didn't want to come. Because I do! I do want to be here with you and...meet Leo. And I'm okay with Amelia being around, you know, I get that you're together and-"

"Teddy," Owen interrupted, a sleepy smile occupying his face, "Take a breath."

Teddy audibly took a breath. "I'm sorry."

Owen pulled the woman from the doorway into his side and she accepted without resistance, melting into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head compulsorily, "Relax," he said into her hair, "don't apologize. I'm glad you're here."

And he meant it.

But Teddy didn't relax. She couldn't. She was functioning on zero sleep. She was extremely nauseous (per usual), and her nerves were on another level completely.

"Good morning, Teddy," Amelia's perturbed voice came from somewhere behind the embracing couple.

Teddy jumped back towards the door and away from Owen's side as if she'd been stung.

"G-Good morning, Amelia!" she responded, a hastily perky grin pasted on her face.

Owen shot Amelia a glare and she shrugged as if to say _OK, I'll play nice._

She puttered into the kitchen, "Coffee anyone?"

"Teddy can't have coffee, Amelia," Owen said hastily (haughtily?) "She's pregnant, remember?"

"Hmm yes, I do recall something about that..." Amelia laughed. Teddy grimaced. It didn't sound malicious, she had to admit...just tense? Comedy to mask pain, perhaps? That made sense to her. A coping mechanism she actually shared with the other woman, in fact.

Teddy eyed Owen nervously and he shook his head. So little being said aloud, yet so much clearly being communicated. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the three adults.

"So-" said one of them, but it didn't matter who, because a babies' shrill cry interrupted and sent an edgy Owen running. And leaving the two woman alone and fidgety.

 _Great._

Teddy bravely (yet hesitantly) rounded the side of the kitchen to join Amelia, "Maybe some herbal tea?" she suggested with a shy smile. She'd like to say it was her way of offering an olive branch but honestly her stomach could use really use something settling. It audibly churned and grumbled. Amelia heard and she eyed Teddy warily.

Teddy tried to smile again, "that's normal," she muttered, but her hand clutching her abdomen said otherwise and the other hand gripping the countertop _certainly_ said otherwise.

"Yeah," Amelia said quickly, "of course," she added, offering an apologetic purse of her lips.

She hurried around the kitchen, collecting the tea and starting the kettle. Teddy just watched, content in simply trying to hold herself together. Sweat beads gathered on her brow.

Owen chose this moment to show up in the doorway, a sleepy Leo attached at his hip, clutching the collar of Owen's shirt.

"Tea," Amelia said simply, not even looking up from her task. She just could sense his presence, Teddy noticed.

"Good choice, I'll have some too," Owen smiled. He set Leo down in his high chair and Teddy watched as Amelia gathered cheerios and cut up banana slices for the child's breakfast. They moved around each other in silent efficiency. Owen cleaning up after Amelia as she went. An established routine. A _family_ routine. One that Teddy clearly wasn't a part of. One that she of course, couldn't be a part of. Not while she was in love with a man who was in love with another woman. Who had a child with this other woman. But then...she had a child too...or would have, soon enough, with said man. _God, what a mess._ She could feel her stomach bile rising...or was it something else. _Hold yourself together, Theodora._

"What was that?"

 _Had she said that out loud?_

She clutched the counter tighter. Nausea building. _Hold it together…_ Her eyes darted around the room for an escape path. A bathroom? Maybe she could just make a break for it out the back and it wouldn't be that...odd? Would it? _Fuck. It would. It really would._

"Can I have some of those?" She asked instead, pointing to Leo's cereal. _Brilliant_.

Amelia furrowed her brow in confusion, "The cheerios?" she asked.

"Mhm," Teddy nodded, she could barely reply. Her throat was tight with emotion or bile...or both, probably.

Owen stood from where he was sitting next to his son, who was obliviously babbling squeals of cuteness. "Teddy, you okay?"

Amelia was now passing a bowl of cheerios toward the woman, who she had to admit, was as white as a sheet. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. She snatched up the bowl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Teddy muttered, "Just perfect," she said, shoveling a handful of the dry cereal into her mouth.

"Really? Because-" Amelia took a step towards Teddy, who was visibly starting to slump forward. The blonde waved her hand to stop her. The last thing she needed was to empty the contents of her stomach all over Owen's... wife. ( _Ex-wife? Girlfriend? Focus, Teddy._ ) But Amelia didn't take the hint. She continued to step towards her, her arms outstretched just in case the woman were to fall (which is looked like she could, at any moment, in fact).

It all happened rather quickly, after that.

Teddy tried to chew the cereal in her mouth but her couldn't - her hand flew up to her mouth, the cheerios she'd barely chewed making a second appearance as they sputtered across the kitchen counter. She gasped for air, sobbing out suddenly, her emotions completely out of control. Tears slid turbulently down her porcelain checks (that had turned quite red and blotchy). She tried to then apologize but all that came out was a warbled jumble of sounds and wheezes. And more cheerios.

It was all just too much. She shouldn't have come. She just loved this stupid man so feverishly and senselessly, it hurt. And here he was with a whole other family that had just well...sprouted in the three months since she'd been with him. It was just too real now. Here they were. Living. Happily. In front of her. She felt like a sore on the bottom of a foot. Unwanted, unnecessary. Painful. She didn't belong. Anywhere. But especially not here. Her being pregnant was more of a nuisance than anything. She captured Owen's stunned gaze and crumpled further.

She turned towards the counter, slumping over the sink in unbearable mortification.

 _Ohmygod..._

"Christ," Amelia announced, gripping Teddy by the arm with one hand and moving the other towards her back, rubbing it in gentle, circular motions, "You're okay," she chanted softly in Teddy's ear - which honestly, just made her cry more.

"Teddy…" she heard Owen say from across the room. But she couldn't bare to turn and face them. The baby was probably staring at her as if she was down right insane. The baby wouldn't be wrong.

"Just hormones," Teddy managed, waving her hand haphazardly in the air.

"Here," Amelia spoke softly, "Let's get you to a chair," leading her away from the kitchen and towards the dining room. Teddy let her, being that she couldn't quite see through her swollen eyelids in the first place.

Once Amelia felt she had guided Teddy effectively, she took the chair next to her, found the other woman's hand and gripped it tight.

"I'm sorry," Amelia whispered.

Teddy finally found the courage to look up, meeting the brunette's gaze, " _You're_ sorry?" she croaked, wiping wet cereal from her own mouth. The two looked at each other a moment longer and then Teddy started laughing... Amelia joining in just as abruptly. Soon they were both in unmanageable hysterics!

What a scene: two women cackling in wild abandonment and two boys just staring in stupefied wonder.


End file.
